


Apocalypse Games

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Background Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: When the Zombie Apocalypse hits, only the strong survive. And sometimes not even them.





	1. Ace of Diamond - Sawamura Eijun

They were away at the training camp when it happened and that was probably what saved them.

This year’s location was pretty remote, but the news was quick to warn them away from the larger cities. The last shot’s they’d seen was of the Tokyo Bombing, but they all heard and felt similar ‘solutions’ occurring even as they barricaded the doors and windows of the camp ground.

Eijun swallowed hard as he clenched the metal bat in his hands. With so much batting practice these days, he was sure he’d hit nearly any pitch thrown at him now. Too bad humanity was circling the drain and things like baseball games were the least of their worries now.

Glancing around the room he counted the others off automatically and tried to ignore the ones they’d lost. The thunk of wood against a bench kept him from being successful. Tears pricked his eyes before he could tear his gaze away from the wooden handle of a familiar bat. Ryosuke hadn’t let go of it after killing the thing that his brother had gone down fighting.

A hand on his shoulder had him looking up. Miyuki’s grin was a shadow of it’s former self, but Eijun appreciated the effort and twitched his lips into a semblance of a reply.

“Coach says another group of survivors is moving close with more supplies. They won’t fit here, but we’re going to secure another of the training buildings for them if your up for it.”

Always glad for something to do, Eijun nodded sharply and stood. It was good to hear about more survivors even if they couldn’t always trust them. Maybe one day survivors will out number the infected.


	2. Yowamushi Pedal - Fukutomi Juichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikes are light, quiet, and - most importantly - don’t need any fuel to run.

Bikes are light, quiet, and - most importantly - don’t need any fuel to run. They were also small enough to fit between the practically parked cars that littered the highways in the mass exodus of those fleeing the infected cities. 

Those in the racing clubs left with whatever family they could and, while none could say they came out unscathed, most of them were able to reach safety by out running (or out biking if you want to be precise) their pursuers. 

They’d checked with each other whenever possible before the power and cell towers fell. Once that happened things had gotten a lot busier for all of them.

Fukutomi Juichi was used to taking the lead and had easily rallied his teammates towards the same group of survivors. He knew Kinjou and the other captains had done the same and while he had tried to bring the teams together before, he could now see the benefit of keeping them apart.

Strapping a helmet on, Juichi checked his water bottle as well as the nightstick he’d picked up a couple of weeks ago before looking towards Hayato. The redhead patted his bag of supplies one last time before nodding. 

The gate guards stood at the ready as the metal bars slowly slid open, but the street was empty and quiet. One of the adults verified that none of the infected were waiting in the shadows before waving them on without a word. The two cyclists were down the road and out of sight within the minute.

After all, what better runners could you have then the Strongest of racers?


	3. Haikyuu - Tetsurō Kuroo

The hand on Kuroo’s arm pulled him along, steadying his steps and keeping him grounded even as his mind refused to start working again. Adrenaline pumped as the group ran, their sprinting footsteps striking a beat almost as fast as their hearts as the shuffles and groans continued to pursue them.

Nekoma’s local safe haven had fallen yesterday afternoon, short fuses and petty arguments causing the small enclave to implode upon itself. Kenma had seen it coming and took it upon himself to warn as many as would believe him that they should prepare to leave.

The implosion had caused a more literal explosion as one of the miffed parties sabotaged the generators. Smoke had everyone evacuating the building and the team had set off for where Hinata’d informed Kenma their rival team was holed up before the phones died.

Travelling on foot wasn’t the brightest idea, but even with their reduced numbers (he knew everyone still mourned the loss of Yamamoto, who hadn’t even made it to the first shelter) they would never have found a vehicle that could get them there even in perfect conditions.

Things were far from perfect. 

Kuroo’s brain kicked in just in time to remind him that things would never be perfect again and Tsukishima was forced to drag the captain through the metal door as the other tripped over his own feet. 

The door slammed shut behind the survivors, reduced by two in transit. Kenma hadn’t really been known for his stamina, but they had planned on that. They hadn’t planned on one of the infected going through Haiba to get to the gamer.

Choking on a sob, Kuroo finally broke down. Tsukishima’s eyes were pained before he looked away from the team that crowded around their captain as their relatives fell into similar states. 

Nothing would ever be close to perfect. How does one live on without their brain?


End file.
